El tiempo tal vez cure las heridas
by Leeeen
Summary: [1/8!] Tai siente que perdió el rumbo de su vida, de pequeño tenía un sueño, el cual con el tiempo se convirtió en contratos millonarios que ya poco lo llenaban. Además en el último tiempo, Sora estaba ausente, su vida giraba en torno a nuevos proyectos de trabajo que la obligaban a estar lejos, y él no se caracterizaba por razonar las cosas, sólo las hacía… Y pasó. [TAIORA&MIMATO]
1. Todo cagazo tiene sus consecuencias

_Hola gente bonita :3_

_Tenía esto escrito de hace algún tiempo, no me pregunten como mierda escribí esto, ni yo lo sé, quizás estaba borracha que es lo más probable, porque sobria y consiente dudo que sea capaz de escribir algo así :( _

_En fin, tenía que publicar algo especialmente hoy! Es 1/8, no podía dejarlo pasar *-* Feliz día para nosotras mis adoradas NekoYeguas (?) xDDDDD POR LO MENOS sus 10, 11 años :D Conmemorando esta hermosa fecha con un taiora frustrado al principio, pero si me conocen sabrán que al final renacerá el amor xD Aunque escribo cada cosa últimamente que la verdad no sé :B_

_Lalalalala_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece :( HONGOOOOOOO NOS CAGASTE LA VIDAAAAAAAAAAA D:**

* * *

**_El tiempo tal vez cure las heridas_**

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_Todo cagazo tiene sus consecuencias_

* * *

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba conciente.

De lo que no era conciente, era de la razón por la cual lo hacía, él no pensaba, actuaba, y ahora estaba actuando para mal, lo sabía, pero ya era tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

* * *

Abrió la puerta tan sigilosamente como insertó la llave en la cerradura, si quería que su plan saliera a la perfección, no debía causar ningún ruido, por menos audible que este sea. Sonrió.

Quería darle una sorpresa a su novio, decirle que por fin dejaría de estar viajando constantemente los fines de semana a Hokkaido, que por fin había obtenido los créditos suficientes para aprobar su práctica profesional, que ya era toda una licenciada y sólo faltaba su tesis para obtener su tan ansiado título universitario.

Ya no tendría que pasar largos periodos de tiempo lejos de la persona que amaba, ahora podría disfrutar mucho más de su relación, y esa era una sorpresa que iría de la mano con una muy merecida celebración, con una fiesta privada, sólo para dos.

Caminó en puntillas por la sala de estar, vio a la cocina, nada.

Torció sus labios al no encontrarlo, pero rápidamente sonrió, suponiendo que se encontraba en la habitación, probablemente durmiendo, y eso obviamente le facilitaría el trabajo.

Se dispuso a ir esta vez hacia el dormitorio, estaba tan concentrada en no hacer ningún tipo de ruido que pudiera llamar la atención del moreno que ignoró por completo aquellos extraños y delatadores sonidos que pudieron haberle dado alguna pista de lo que estaría apunto de ver.

Quería darle una sorpresa… Pues bien, la sorpresa había sido para ella.

De tener una sonrisa adornando su rostro, había pasado a neutro, serio, apenas abrió la puerta.

—¡Sora!

Exclamó él tan pronto como la vio la otro lado del umbral, casi tan pronto empujó hacia un lado el cuerpo de la chica que subía y bajaba sobre el de él. —No es lo que estás pensando.

Simplemente alzó una ceja incrédula.

¿No era lo que ella estaba pensando?

En parte quiso reír. ¿Qué tan estúpida pensaba Tai que podía llegar a ser? El único estúpido en esa habitación era él, y lo decía porque no sabía el grado de estupidez de esa… mujer.

Quiso gritar. Gritarle a él que era un maldito infeliz e infiel, que era un poco hombre, un desvergonzado, cualquier cosa, y a ella que era una perra, una zorra, una puta, lo que sea. Pero ella nunca había sido de esas mujeres histéricas, no estaba en su naturaleza gritar, y en este caso, no valía la pena, por lo que tampoco sintió la necesidad de llorar. Pensó que tal vez la vida había sido tan dura con ella que le había quitado las emociones, no sabía cual fuese la razón, pero no hizo nada, simplemente se mantuvo serena mientras Tai la contemplaba temeroso de su reacción, esperando el grito o los golpes hacia él o hacia ella.

—Vete. —dijo sin más.

—P-pero Sora…

—No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor me voy yo. —habló ella formulando una sonrisa. —Así no interrumpo nada, además no me gustaría dormir en la misma cama en la que tú y esta suelta se revuelcan. Sigan con lo suyo. —volteó y caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta, entonces se detuvo y volvió su rostro hacia ellos. —Y si quieren mi opinión, deberían practicar una posición mucho más placentera.

Y dicho eso, emprendió paso nuevamente hacia la puerta del departamento. De camino tomó su maleta, la misma con la que había llegado y cerró tras salir. Se apuró en llamar el ascensor, y tuvo suerte, pues se subió justo antes de que saliera el moreno tras ella a buscarla con un sinfín de explicaciones que no venían ya al caso.

Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, caminó hacia la salida del edificio, había estacionado su auto afuera, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de entrarlo, pues tendría que salir más tarde de todos modos, pero nunca se imaginó que ese "más tarde" sería de inmediato.

—¡Sora! Mi amor, espera. —escuchó, se detuvo y volteó, para encontrarse con él, agitado, corriendo detrás de ella. Venía con una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo sus partes nobles que, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás por cuanta zorra habían pasado. —Escucha… Puedo explicártelo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Shima sólo… —prefirió callarse. —No es lo que tú crees, Sora…

—¿Ah, no? Yo creo que lo estabas pasando muy bien teniendo sexo con esa tipa. Si no es lo que yo pienso, entonces, ¿en realidad lo estabas pasando mal? —preguntó irónica haciendo un puchero.

—No, es decir, ¡sí! —suspiró.

—Te dije que esa posición no es la más placentera de todas, ve a probar otra. —siguió con la misma ironía.

—Yo… —veía como Sora ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta, caminó hacia su auto, metió su maleta en la parte trasera y finalmente caminó hacia el asiento del piloto, cuando recién ahí le dirigió una mirada.

—Adiós Tai.

Dicho eso, subió al auto, hizo contacto con el motor y aceleró gradualmente hasta tomar una velocidad prudente y conducir hacia un lugar muy lejos de ahí.

Vio por el espejo retrovisor que Tai corría detrás del auto, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, tal vez lo que lo haría detenerse sería la vergüenza de andar corriendo tras un auto, desnudo, con tan sólo una sábana escondiendo sus partes. Dobló por unas calles, hasta asegurarse de perderlo, de que él no iría en esa dirección persiguiéndola. Cuando al fin se vio obligada a detener el auto producto de una luz roja, recién en ese momento, dejó salir toda su furia y gritó a todo pulmón. Apoyó sus codos en el volante y su cabeza contra sus manos, respirando ya un poco más tranquila luego de haber botado parte de su enojo.

años de noviazgo, tirados a la basura porque el imbécil de Tai no podía controlar su calentura.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, debió haber tomado un machete, y cortarle su cosa, para luego regalársela a la pobre tipa tan necesitada.

* * *

—_¡Mentira!_

—Nop… —respondió Sora como si nada. Mimi parecía alterada, probablemente estaba mucho más enojada que ella misma.

—_Es que… Ay, amiga, en serio, es… muy chocante para mi lo que me estás diciendo._

Sora torció sus labios y alzó sus hombros sin saber qué más hacer. Apenas entró a la habitación del hotel donde comenzaría a hospedarse hasta que encontrara un jugar fijo para vivir, lo primero que hizo fue sacar su notebook y ver si su mejor amiga se encontraba conectada a Skype, en ese momento sabía que sería más rápido eso que ir a verla a su casa, y necesitaba desahogarse cuanto antes.

—_Sora… Quiero saber algo._

—Sí, dime.

—_¿Cómo es que no te dieron ganas de matarlo ahí mismo? ¿O pescar a esa perra de las mechas y tirarla por el balcón?_

—¿Y para qué? Mejor me fui.

—_Amiga, aquí no se trata de tu dignidad, se trata de que la estúpida esa sepa lo que es tuyo._

—Mira… No te digo que lo esté justificando, pero en parte lo entiendo… Últimamente he estado pendiente de otras cosas.

—_Sí, pero es tu trabajo y tus estudios, eso no le da derecho a meterse con la primera puta que le tire los calzones. —_suspiró y masajeó su sien para intentar calmarse. Sora sonrió por lo bajo._ —Es que… Sora, es Tai, llegaba a ser hostigante de tanto amor que sentía por ti. —_dijo ella esperando el comentario de su amiga, pero esta nunca llegó. —_Sora, ¿qué pasa?_

—Matt…

Entonces vio a Mimi por la pantalla voltearse hacia el rubio y reclamarle que no era educado andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas y un montón de cosas más que le causaron gracia.

No dudaba que Matt ya esté enterado de lo ocurrido, después de todo, era el mejor amigo de Tai, y aunque ellos lo negaran, sabía que apenas tenían la oportunidad se contaban todo acerca de sus vidas, como dos amigas chismosas.

—_Listo, ya se fue. —_avisó.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, "sentía".

—_Ay, sabes que no quise decir eso…_

—¿Sabes? Cuando los vi… Sinceramente, creí que Tai se había vuelto un necrófilo.

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—Sí, es que la tipa era muy pálida, parecía un cadáver o algo así.

—_¿Y tuviste tiempo para verla y sacar esas conclusiones, y no para sacarle la cresta por puta?_

Nuevamente se encogía de hombros.

—_Amiga… —_ya era más un reclamo_. —En verdad no entiendo qué pudo haber pasado por la mente de Tai para que te haya hecho algo tan feo como eso…_

—Pues nada, nunca pasa nada por la mente de Tai…

Quería parecer tranquila y calmada, pero Mimi era su mejor amiga, y estaba segura que en realidad ella podía leer a través de sus ojos, y lo más seguro es que ella supiera que en realidad con su ironía quería ocultar su molestia… Y estaba enojada en realidad, pero por una extraña razón, no tanto como debería estar una persona normal en una situación así. Después de todo, no era algo menor, descubrir a tu novio de hace años, engañándote, revolcándose con una mujerzuela en la misma cama que ambos compartían… Debería estar llorando, con el corazón destrozado, debería haberles gritado y haber sacado toda su rabia a golpes, pero no lo hizo… Tal vez ella no era como el común de las personas… Tal vez tenía distintos tiempos de reacción… Tal vez, en realidad no amaba tanto a Tai como para gritar y llorar por él…

* * *

—Es Tai. —avisó Matt viendo por el lente de la puerta.

—Si pregunta por mi, dile que no estoy. —habló ella caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación.

Matt abrió la puerta, permitiéndole a su amigo ingresar al departamento, en cuanto Tai lo hizo, vio una cabellera pelirroja caminando con rapidez y llena de indignación hacia la habitación, seguida por su siempre buena y comprensiva mejor amiga Mimi, quien además de seguirla, volteó a hacia él a apuñalarlo con la mirada.

El moreno tragó saliva y luego vio a su amigo, quien sólo alzó una ceja increpándolo.

—Necesito hablar con Sora…

—No está.

—¿Cómo que no está? La vi entrar recién a la habitación.

Ya había cumplido con lo pedido por su amiga, decirle que no estaba.

—Bueno, ella me pidió que te dijera eso.

—Por favor Matt, necesito hablar con Sora.

—Pero ella no quiere hablar contigo… Lo siento, Tai.

Para él era realmente horrible tener que estar en medio de una pelea entre sus dos mejores amigos, y encima que su dulce novia, como era de esperarse, se había puesto de parte de su amiga. Él, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Apoyar a Sora, o ponerse del lado de Tai?

¿Por qué no era capaces de solucionar sus problemas solos, sin ayuda de nadie? Prefería mil veces que se molieran a golpes, que se gritaran una infinidad de cosas, pero que no lo metieran a él en medio.

A pesar de todo, Matt entendió que ese no era el lugar para conversar con su amigo, al menos no con Sora y Mimi espiándolos y escuchando su conversación detrás de la puerta.

Optaron por ir a un bar, como de costumbre, a matar en parte sus problemas con unas cervezas.

El rubio veía a su amigo jugar con el borde del vaso y lo inclinaba. En cualquier momento a Tai se le caía el vaso y derramaba todo. Y él, como un excelente amigo, sólo esperaba el momento en que eso pasara para gritarle lo bruto que era.

Pero ese momento nunca ocurrió.

En su lugar, Tai sólo le comentaba lo tonto que había sido, lo cual eso él ya lo sabía… todo el mundo lo sabía, que necesitaba a Sora con él, que quería su perdón, que él no la merecía y blah, blah, blah… Si había algo peor para él que escuchar a Tai hablando tonterías, era escuchar a Tai lamentándose.

Muy amigo suyo era, su mejor amigo de hecho, pero eso no le quitaba lo tonto que resultaba ser.

Suspiró cansado ya.

—Mira Tai, tienes dos opciones… O te rindes, o luchas por lo que realmente quieres.

El moreno desvió la atención de su cerveza para ver a su amigo. —¿En serio piensas eso?

Matt tenía corazón, y se lo demostraba ahora comportándose como un buen amigo, aconsejándolo en este momento de tristeza por el que estaba pasando, en el que necesitaba a un buen amigo que le prestara un hombro para llorar y que le animara con un buen consejo. Sonrió lleno de orgullo.

Matt se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, quería que dejaras de hablar huevadas y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Suspiró y luego sonrió con sarcasmo. —Gracias Matt, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener. —ironizó.

—De nada. —le respondió él con la misma sonrisa que su amigo.

* * *

No sabía por qué su novio la citaba en un café.

Si quería verla, perfectamente podía ir a su departamento, ella no tenía ningún problema, además allí podían estar ambos más tranquilos, en un ambiente privado, y encima tan temprano… Matt no se despertaba a esa hora a menos que tuviese clases, pero ella sabía de antemano que el rubio no había solicitado ninguna por lo mismo, para no levantarse "de madrugada" como denominaba él a la parte del día que comprendía hasta las doce del día.

Sin duda algo muy extraño estaba pasando, pero le daba igual porque vería a su amado novio.

Sonrió como una tonta enamorada e ingresó al lugar indicado por el amor de su vida, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no lo veía. No era normal que él llegara tarde, generalmente era muy puntual, y ella se hacía la impuntual para darse más importancia. En su lugar vio una extraña y familiar cabellera castaña y rebelde, no podía ser otro que Tai.

Varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente en ese instante. Lo primero fue ir alegremente a saludarlo. ¡Pero NO! Él no era digno de su amable saludo, por supuesto que no, el muy imbécil no había tenido ni una pizca de pudor al haber engañado a su amiga con una perra estúpida en su propia cama ¡NO! No merecía su saludo, merecía un golpe en los testículos, pero ella era una dama, no haría tal cosa. Por otro lado, a ella no le había hecho nada malo, no tenía por qué recriminarle nada, pero sí le había hecho daño a su mejor amiga, y eso era como si el daño se lo hubiese hecho a ella misma, debía golpearlo y más.

Las opciones aumentaban en su mente, cada vez más y más, y hubiesen seguido si Tai no se hubiese volteado hacia ella, la saludó y se levantó.

Mimi suspiró entendiendo que todo aquello había sido una cruel trampa de su novio. Querían utilizarla para que Tai llegara a Sora, pero no les iba a resultar.

Caminó hacia el moreno, quien amablemente y como todo un caballero le corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarse…

Una razón para no matarlo… Aún.

Observó seria y con algo de maldad en su rostro al moreno dar la vuelta para sentarse donde estaba originalmente. Suspiró, y ella alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que torcía sus labios y sus brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Esto fue un plan maléfico tuyo y de Matt, ¿no es así?

El moreno sonrió con inocencia.

—Me hubiesen dicho la verdad desde un principio.

—No hubieses venido, Mimi, acéptalo.

Suspiró frustrada. —¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con Sora? —Tai asintió. Iluso… —No necesitarías ayuda si no la hubieses sido infiel. Entiende Tai, hiciste algo realmente malo, eres un tonto, un imbécil, no mereces a una mujer como ella, no te dijo nada, no te hizo una escena de celos. Agradece que fue ella y no otra, porque si yo fuera Sora, ten por seguro que te corto un… ¡eso! y te lo pego en la frente con un clavo.

—Auch… —emitió tragando con miedo y dolor. ¿Desde cuándo Mimi era capaz de eso? Lo peor de todo, era que estaba seguro de que podía más… —Bueno, me arriesgaré.

Mimi enarcó nuevamente una ceja. ¿A tanto llegaba la desesperación de Tai?

Pues ella no se caracterizaba por ser una mala amiga, antes que todo y todos, se encontraba su mejor amiga, su hermana, hija de otros padres, su cómplice. Sora era todo eso y más para ella. Si Tai venía a pedirle ayuda para solucionar las cosas con su amiga, era su deber, como mejor amiga, mandarlo al infinito y más allá, golpearlo con el siempre fuerte látigo de su indiferencia, importarle un par de rajas lo que ocurra con sus sentimientos y emociones. En esa situación se convertiría en la dama de hierro con Tai, porque sí, él tenía que sufrir… ¿No le gustó hacer sufrir a su amiga? Pues bien… Que lo soporte.

—Bueno… —dijo levantándose de su asiento. —No me interesa. Haz lo que quieras, no me importa, ojalá te pudras por imbécil. Lo que le hiciste a mi amiga no se hace, y por eso no mereces nada… por… huevón.

Sí, ella era una dama, pero esa no era una excusa para no decirle lo que pensaba a Tai a la cara, y con las palabras originales que saltaban en su mente.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse triunfante del recinto, era cosa de tomar su bolso, verlo por última vez con indiferencia, voltearse rápidamente y con altanería para que su cabello se viera fabuloso y caminar derecho y certero hacia la puerta, salir y no mirar atrás. Sólo eso, era simple.

Ahora veía todo su plan para salir de ahí con toda la gracia de una diva… Diva enojada por lo demás.

Tomó su bolso y le lanzó la última mirada a Tai llena de odio, pero esta no fue respondida con el mismo odio o el desentendimiento por parte del moreno, en su lugar, la miraba con tristeza en sus ojos, además de sacar levemente su labio inferior, realizando un puchero.

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

No podía ayudar a Tai, por muy amigo suyo que fuese, no, más bien EX amigo, no podía seguir siendo amiga del maldito que le había sido infiel a su mejor amiga, y de la manera más cruel.

Pero… Por otro lado, Tai estaba sufriendo…

Movió su cabeza hacia abajo y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. No podía soportar ver a alguien sufrir, porque por mucho que lo quisiera, no podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana que Tai era su amigo. Además, ¿a quién quería engañar? A pesar de todo, ella creía que Tai y Sora eran perfectos juntos. Pero no por eso significaba que apoyara la infidelidad asquerosa del chico.

—Ay… ¡Bueno, ya! Veré que puedo hacer…

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —agradeció él levantándose de su asiento y rodeando la pequeña mesa redonda para poder abrazar a la castaña. —¡Mimi, eres la mejor!

—No me toques con esas manos sucias por el pecado. —inmediatamente Tai dejó de rodearla con sus brazos. —Escúchame muy bien, Yagami… De ahora en adelante tienes que hacer exactamente todo, TODO, lo que yo te diga, ¿está claro? —Tai asintió rápido. —Y pobre de ti si haces otra de tus tonterías, porque entonces yo no te salvaré… Y perderás todas las oportunidades que pudiste algún día tener con mi amiga, ¿está claro? —amenazo.

—¡Sí sargento Tachikawa!

—¡No estoy bromeando estúpido! Hablo en serio, así que espero que tú te lo tomes igual de en serio que yo.

—Está bien.

* * *

—_A las mujeres nos encanta que nos regalen cosas… ¡Ay, puedes llevarle flores! Las rosas siempre son bienvenidas. —dijo Mimi contenta. —Por favor dime que le regalarás rosas… Ah, y tienen que ser rojas, sí, porque el rojo indica pasión. _

Eso le había dicho la castaña… Que a las mujeres les encantaban las rosas rojas, lo que no sabía era que si le gustaban tanto las rosas, por qué nunca le compró unas…

Ahora era cuando dudaba de si hacerle caso a una mujer como Mimi, para reconquistar a una mujer como Sora… Las dos eran muy buenas amigas, muy unidas, pero Dios, eran completamente distintas. Ya no estaba seguro de darle rosas rojas a Sora, pero qué más podía hacer si ya las tenía en la mano.

Suspiró hondo, había sido un viaje más largo a los que estaba acostumbrado a hacer últimamente, aunque agradecía enormemente que el padre de la pelirroja ya no viviese en Kyoto, sino a las afueras de la capital en Fujimi, ese sí hubiese sido un largo viaje…

Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar para que el señor Takenouchi no se encontrase en el lugar… Si iba a morir, que sea de viejito, junto al amor de su vida, no ahora cuando estaba intentando retomar su relación con ella. Nuevamente tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente para luego tocar el timbre. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y los abrió recién cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejándose ver justo a la persona que no quería encontrarse ahí… El padre de Sora.

—Taichi… —dijo como saludo al moreno luego de suspirar. —No creo que sea muy apropiado que le traigas flores a tu suegro, ¿no crees? —bromeó sacándole al menos una sonrisa.

—Hola señor… ¿Está Sora?

—Salió… Y aunque estuviese en casa, dudo que quiera hablar contigo.

Tai oprimió sus labios, si Haruhiko tenía un trato amable con él, como de costumbre, era porque no sabía lo ocurrido con Sora.

—¿Y ahora qué hago con esto? —preguntó refiriéndose a las famosas rosas que se vio obligado a comprar.

—Bueno, como te dije antes, no me gustan las rosas, si querías ganarte mi cariño me hubieses dado entradas gratis para tu próximo partido…

Tai nuevamente rió, no con muchas ganas, ante el comentario del hombre. Quizás si supiera toda la verdad no estaría así de bromista y simpático con él.

Se acercó a él y tomó las rosas que aún tenía en la mano el moreno para ponerlas en un florero con agua y llevarlas a la habitación de su hija. Tai por mientras tomó asiento en uno de los sillones.

—Ya, dime… ¿qué embarrada te mandaste? —preguntó Haruhiko, Tai alzó la vista. —Sora sólo me dijo que estaba enojada contigo y que habían terminado. —le explicó.

¿Decirle, o no decirle…?

Suspiró.

Decirle. Él no sabía mentir, era pésimo.

—Sora… —dijo luego de un prolongado silencio. —Ella se enojó conmigo porque… estuve con otra…

Notó como el semblante serio del papá de Sora, cambiaba, y ahora para él tenía los rasgos de un asesino en serie, pese a que seguía igual de tranquilo… al menos por fuera.

—Tú… le fuiste infiel a mi… hija.

El moreno tragó saliva, estaba casi al borde de ver su corta vida pasar ante sus ojos en unos segundos…

_Veintidós años no es una edad para morir… Al menos no en esta época._

Pensó.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—Yo sé muy bien los motivos que uno pueda tener para serle infiel a tu pareja… Que ya se acabó el amor, que no es lo mismo que antes, que apareció otra mujer que te mueve el piso, que sólo es una calentura, que te sientes solo… En fin, motivos hay muchos. —habló él.

—De verdad, lo siento.

—Taichi, no soy yo a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas… No soy yo tampoco el que debe disculparte, es mi hija. —suspiró lentamente y volvió su vista hacia él. —Créeme que tengo unas ganas enormes de matarte a golpes.

Ahí estaba lo que él tanto temía… Y ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para recibir un sin fin de golpes y no devolver ninguno, porque se lo merecía.

—Pero no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo, este problema tienes que solucionarlo con ella.

El moreno seguía sin decir nada. Haruhiko no se estaba comportando como un padre común y corriente, tal vez sea por que él mismo había vivido algo similar años atrás, cuando su hija era una pequeña niña, no lo sabía, pero pudo haber sido ese motivo por el cual se separó de su esposa y comenzó una vida solo. No podía andar especulando por ahí…

De la nada el hombre soltó una ligera risa y negó tratando de comprender. —Te escuché miles de veces decir lo mucho que amabas a mi hija… ¿qué pasó con eso?

¡La amaba! La amaba y mucho.

Ni él mismo sabía qué mierda pasó por su mente cuando se le ocurrió meter a esa mujer en su cama, en la cama que compartía con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Un imbécil, eso es lo que era… por decir lo menos.

* * *

—Ay, que lindo papá, no debiste comprarme flores. —dijo con alegría ella cuando salió de su habitación luego de haber llegado al departamento que actualmente compartía con su padre y haber dejado su bolso y su chaqueta en su cuarto.

—No fui yo, hija, fue Taichi.

—¿Vino? —preguntó ella alterada.

—Sí… Vino a disculparse contigo. Me contó porqué estás enojada con él.

—¿Y te parece poco acaso?

—Para nada… Estaba apunto de matarlo.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque no es asunto mío, Sora… El problema les concierne sólo a ustedes.

La pelirroja suspiró frustrada. Veía a su padre y simplemente no lo reconocía.

—Papá, no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de saber lo que me hizo Tai.

—Porque no soy yo quien tiene que golpearlo hasta matarlo, eres tú, y como sé que no lo vas a hacer, debes darle por donde más le duele… Eso si es que quieres vengarte, y conociéndote, no lo harás.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—Te conozco… —respondió con obviedad. —Y en realidad hasta te entiendo un poco… Mejor trata de olvidar ese mal rato, sal con tus amigos, despeja tu mente, y luego piensas las cosas con más calma…

—Papá, no voy a volver con él.

—Bueno, yo no he dicho nada…

—Hablo en serio papá, una infidelidad no se olvida ni se perdona tan fácilmente.

—Está bien…

—Asume que ya no tendrás más entradas gratis a los partidos del Tokyo. —ultimó Sora.

—¡Mierda!

* * *

—_A las mujeres nos atraen los hombres atentos, esos caballeros que te abren la puerta para que pases primero, que te corren el asiento, que te toman de la mano para que saltes un charco de agua, cosas así… Sé un caballero con Sora, ella no lo resistiría. —sonrió Mimi._

Ya. Un caballero… Pero para ser un caballero con Sora, primero tenía que saber donde estaba, y no tenía ni la menor idea.

—¿No te contesta? —preguntó. Matt negó frustrado.

Cortó la llamada y volvió a intentar inmediatamente.

—¿Pero qué te dijo?

—Que Sora iría al departamento, verían unas películas, comerían no sé que cosa y beberían unos tragos para niñas.

—Entonces debería contestar el celular.

—Lo sé… —suspiró exasperado nuevamente. —Intentaré con Sora.

* * *

—¿En serio nos vamos a quedar aquí? —preguntó Sora algo confundida y a la vez algo incrédula. Mimi asintió sonriente, a lo que la pelirroja rió sarcástica. —No, es una broma. Mimi, no podemos quedarnos aquí como las tontas sin hacer nada. Por favor amiga, salgamos, conozcamos el mundo nocturno que nos ofrece la ciudad de Tokyo… Abrámonos a él —expresó también con sus manos, extendiéndolas hacia afuera y haciendo juego con su mirada perdida en el horizonte —, abracémoslo —ésta vez llevó sus manos cruzadas rápidamente sobre su pecho—. Di que sí… —pidió su amiga.

Mimi aún dudaba.

Así que como último recurso, hizo lo que para Mimi era imposible de rechazar: un puchero.

—No, ¡pucheros no! Sabes que es mi debilidad… —suspiró. —¿Por qué, Señor…? —exclamó Mimi en voz baja y mirando hacia el techo. Sora sonrió feliz.

—¡A festejar se ha dicho!

Y como Dios mandaba. Esa noche permanecería en su subconsciente por toda la eternidad, lo más probable era que no la recordaría, pues tenía pensado pasarla tan bien y beber tanto que no se acordaría de nada, pero eso significaría lo excelente que estará la velada.

Tomó la mano de su amiga y la guió hasta su cuarto, caminí hacia la cama y se puso a buscar entre las bolsas que habían sobre esta, fue entonces cuando Mimi comprendió por qué su amiga había llegado con tantas cosas… Las bolsas estaban llenas de ropa y accesorios, cosa rara en Sora, pues la compradora compulsiva era ella, no su mejor amiga.

—Si vamos a salir a pasarla bien, lo haremos como las más hermosas de todo Japón.

¡Eso! Le encantaba esa actitud en Sora, lo que no le gustaba para nada, es lo que tuvo que pasar para que se comportara así… Pero eso ahora poco y nada le importaba. Su amiga quería convertirse en una mujer nueva y parrandera, y ella no se lo iba a impedir. Aunque aún había algo en su interior que la hacía dudar de si resultaría una buena idea o no…

—Amiga, ¿estás segura?

—Mimi… Ya no quiero estar mal… No quiero seguir sintiéndome mal por culpa de Tai. Necesito distraerme, pasarlo bien… Pasado, pisado dicen por ahí, ¿no? ¿Quieres que me quede llorando toda mi vida porque Tai me engañó?

—¡No! Claro que no. —suspiró nuevamente. —Sí, está bien, tienes razón. Vamos a salir, divertirnos, pasarlo excelente, beberemos, bailaremos y todo saldrá perfecto. —le sonrió. —Podríamos ir a Shibuya, ¿no te parece? Es el centro nocturno. Lo pasaríamos increíble. —propuso la castaña.

—No… Me recomendaron un lugar que es mucho mejor que todo lo que hay en Shibuya…

Mimi le sonrió por inercia, en realidad no dejaba de sentir miedo. Sora dejaba ver una sonrisa pícara, dando a entender que tenía razón en su planteamiento.

* * *

_Yo también quiero salir con Sora y Mimi :(_

_Puta que lo pasan bien estas mujeres... Insisto que las nekos deberían ir a un lugar como ese xD Lo pasaríamos tan bien :L_

_No sé qué más escribir, salvo que he pasado por diversas emociones estos días D: depresión, indignación, impresión, felicidad, enojo... Pero bueno, nada que no se pase publicando y leyendo fics :D_

_Espero que les guste, traten de no odiar el fic por el conflicto principal, lo lindo y romántico será lo que vendrá después :)_

_Nos leemos queridoooos~ xD_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


	2. Tómalo como una despedida

_Holis :D Tenía que actualizar hoy *-* Cumple años una personita que conozco hace poco más de un año pero a la cual le he tomado un cariño enorme! :D **Feliz cumpleaños Valeeeee~ **Aún te debo el copete y los puchos xD Espero que te guste, tiene lemon para ti, medio mierda, pero lemon al fin y al cabo xD_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece :( Soy tan desdichada D':**

* * *

**_El tiempo tal vez cure las heridas_**

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_Tómalo como una despedida_

* * *

—¿Qué es esto, Sora Takenouchi?

—¿No te encanta? —preguntó entusiasmada Sora, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía hacia todos lados. A diferencia de su amiga que estaba espantada y horrorizada.

Era un antro lleno de gente, luces parpadeantes por todos lados, una que otra tarima en distintos sitios del recinto, ¡y en todas había un hombre semidesnudo bailando con toda sensualidad!

Estaba impactada.

—¡NO! ¡¿Por qué me trajiste a un lugar tan pecaminoso?!

—Ay, Mimi… Relájate, en mirar no hay pecado. —sonrió más aún viendo todo a su alrededor, atraída por todo lo que deleitaba su vista. —No tiene nada de malo recrear un poco la vista para variar.

Así lo hizo, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque muy cerca de ellas había una tarima y en ella un hombre musculoso, sensual y sudoroso bailando de manera insinuante mientras la veía y le sonreía sugerentemente. Mimi lo vio aterrada, cada vez bajando más su mirada hasta llegar a un bulto peligrosamente pronunciado.

—Sora, esa cosa tiene vida propia… —exclamó con miedo.

—¡Tócalo! —gritó eufórica.

—¡NO!

De pronto, el miedo que sentía se hizo más grande cuando sintió algo que la atraía hacia el bailarín. Él se había quitado su cinturón de cuero y lo había pasado por sobre la castaña hasta situarse alrededor de su estrecha cintura y ahora lo tiraba, arrastrándola también a ella cada vez más por el sendero del pecado y la lujuria.

Mimi emitía agudos chillidos como su única forma de pedir auxilio, pero en lugar de hacer algo para ayudarla, Sora se reía y tomaba fotografías con su celular, gritando cada vez más para subir los ánimos.

De un momento a otro se vio rodeada de mujeres locas y ganosas por las acciones del vedetto, él en tanto le bailaba a ella, cada vez con su miembro más cercano a su casto cuerpo. Poco a poco, comenzó a sacarse las prendas que llevaba en su cuerpo, hasta quedar con una diminuta zunga negra. Ella en tanto se encontraba estática, casi hipnotizada con la única prenda del hombre, de pronto él tomó ambas manos de la castaña entre las suyas y las llevó hasta su trasero. Abrió la boca, quería gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Estaba impactada, anonadada en medio de los gritos ganosos femeninos, incluidos los de Sora.

¡El tipo tenía las nalgas durísimas!

¿Qué tipo de ejercicios haría para tenerlas así?

¿Y ella por qué mierda se fijaba en eso?

* * *

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Matt con frustración. Llevaba como una hora intentando comunicarse con Mimi y ella no contestaba. —¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó ofendido. —Ya… ¿y por qué?

—Porque tuviste la maravillosa idea de cagarte a Sora —explicó. —, ahora ella está enojada y despechada, querrá ir a vivir la vida loca y arrastrará a Mimi con ella. ¿Te parece poco?

—Tú mismo dijiste que estaban en el departamento viendo películas y bebiendo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero si estuvieran ahí me abría contestado.

—Bueno, tal vez sea como aquella vez que se reunieron todas y como regla principal prohibieron los celulares, ¿recuerdas?

Matt suspiró cansado. Tal vez, y solo TAL VEZ Tai tenía razón y simplemente se habían sumergido en su mundo de romanticismo. Seguramente estaban las dos tomando helado de una cazata gigante, con dos cucharas en su interior, llorando y anhelando un Señor Darcy, como siempre…

* * *

—¡AAHHHHH! —gritó Mimi con todas sus fuerzas al igual que las otras mujeres cercanas a ella.

Ya estaba mucho más relajada, y los pisco sour que se había tomado habían ayudado en gran medida.

Ahora era su amiga quien era acosada por el bailarín con poca ropa, pero a diferencia de ella, su amiga simplemente se dejaba y disfrutaba la vida y los bailes eróticos que realizaba el hombre, mientras ella capturaba el momento en fotos con el mismo celular de la pelirroja. Ese pobre aparato era testigo de sus más oscuras vivencias y secretos, porque sí, se quedarían sólo en secretos, nadie podía enterarse de ello, mucho menos… ÉL.

Aquel hombre musculoso, luego de bailarle por largo rato a su amiga, y luego de que ella se la gozara toda, se acercó hacia ella, y con un rápido movimiento la tomó de los muslos, la alzó hasta quedar con ambas piernas alrededor de él, entre él y el caño. Nuevamente los gritos femeninos de angustia, desesperación y calentura se hicieron presentes, incluso los de ella, al ver lo osada que era su amiga. Ella misma estaría muerta de miedo en su lugar, es mas, lo estuvo.

Sora en cambio disfrutaba cada cosa que el vedetto le hacía, y sufrió mucho cuando el show terminó para dar paso a la barra libre.

—Yo quería más… —habló haciendo un puchero.

—Que insaciable… Te faltó poco para violarte al pobre.

Rió seguida de su amiga a carcajada suelta.

Definitivamente ir al antro, independiente de la sorprecita con la que le salió su amiga luego, había sido una mejor idea que quedarse a ver películas en su departamento.

Habían reído, bailado, bebido… Lo habían pasado increíble.

Ahora la duda que asaltaba su mente era, ¿cómo mierda se iban a devolver a casa?

La pelirroja había conducido más de 90 kilómetros hasta Ishiota para llegar a ese famoso local.

Si bien sabía que tenía una resistencia envidiable al alcohol, y pese que no había bebido tanto como ella, que se había tragado cuando pisco sour le pusieran en frente, pero de igual forma le preocupaba saber si llegarían con vida a Tokyo o no.

(…)

—_Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you all, all the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moooooves like Jagger… —_cantaba la pelirroja al ritmo de la música mientras conducía por la solitaria vía, en tanto Mimi mantenía su codo apoyado en la puerta y su mano cubriendo sus ojos. —¿Estás bien?

—Siento que vomitaré mi cerebro. —respiró un par de veces pausadamente y luego prosiguió. —Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir a un lugar tan lejano…

—Pero no puedes negar que lo pasaste increíble. —comentó la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa, contagiando a su amiga.

—Sí, eso sí. —afirmó la castaña para luego seguir masajeando sus sienes cuando escuchó un ruido parecido a una explosión, pero suave, proveniente de la parte delantera del auto. —¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé, pero viene del motor. —respondió Sora al ver la luz encendida en el tablero.

Optó por orillarse y bajarse a ver el daño, aplicando sus casi nulos conocimientos sobre mecánica.

El motor emitía algo de humo, y según ella eso era malo.

Intentó volver a encender el auto, pero este ya no partía.

—Mierda…

—¿Qué pasa, nos quedamos varadas aquí?

—Me temo que sí… Podría llamar a un taxi, pero dudo que llegue hasta aquí y a esta hora.

—Llamaré a Matt. —avisó Mimi sacando, por primera vez durante toda la noche, su celular de su cartera.

Tragó saliva nerviosa al notar las más de 30 llamadas perdidas que tenía de su novio, y que recién ahora, pasadas las 3:30 de la mañana, había notado.

Suspiró profundo y presionó el botón verde luego de seleccionar el nombre de su novio.

* * *

Estaba afuera del auto exclusivamente para no molestar a su amiga, pues sabía lo mucho que le molestaba el olor al cigarro y no dejaría de fumar.

Mimi había llamado a Matt para que las fuera a buscar y el rubio dijo que no demoraría mucho. Media hora esperándola era un tiempo razonable, pues sabía que antes de cuarenta minutos no llegaría, considerando que habían ido a más de 90 kilómetros de Tokyo y se habían quedado varadas en medio de la nada.

Sintió un ruido y luego unas luces enceguecedoras que se detuvieron frente a ella.

Vio a Matt salir del auto y casi instantáneamente a su amiga salir y correr a sus brazos casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡MAAAAAAAAATT! —gritó la castaña corriendo hacía él. —Sabía que vendrías por mi, estaba tan asustada. —chilló ya rodeada por sus brazos.

Ella sonrió, sus amigos eran un amor, Mimi no podía vivir sin su amado Matt.

Miró nuevamente hacia el auto al escuchar nuevamente una puerta cerrándose, fue entonces cuando lo vio, a él, parado a un lado.

La miró fijamente, casi con cariño y extendió sus brazos.

Sora apretó sus labios y arrojó al suelo la colilla del cigarro para luego aplastarlo con la suela de su zapato. Puso la alarma de su auto, ya a la mañana llamaría a una grúa para llevarlo al taller, caminó hacia el moreno, quien aún la estaba esperando para abrazarla igual como Matt lo hacía con Mimi, pero no.

En su lugar pasó por su lado, sin siquiera voltear a verlo y se subió en la parte trasera del auto sin decir nada, sacó unos audífonos de su bolso, los conectó a su celular y se desligó de lo que había a su alrededor.

Y ahí se quedó él… esperando un abrazo que tal vez nunca llegaría. Volvió la vista a sus amigos, Matt lo veía casi con lástima y Mimi como una asesina en serie, como queriendo decirle "tú te lo buscaste" con su mirada. Suspiró y se subió al auto, esta vez conduciría él. Matt y Mimi imitaron sus actos, subiéndose al auto también.

Estaba de más decir lo incómodo que le resultó el viaje de camino a casa.

* * *

Se debatió de entre darse mil vueltas en el auto o terminar con eso rápidamente. Al final nunca supo lo que hizo, su mente comenzó a divagar, momento en el cual agradeció saberse el camino de memoria al edificio donde vivía la castaña. Tan pronto como detuvo el auto Sora salió, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y él tampoco dudó en salir corriendo detrás de ella, importándole muy poco dejar su auto ahí tirado, con Matt y Mimi dentro de él, pues sabía que ellos entenderían y que Matt tomaría su auto y lo llevaría hasta su casa. Nunca se complicaban por nada…

—Sora por favor espera.

—No tengo ganas de hablar contigo en este momento. —dijo sin detenerse. —Así que te agradecería mucho si decidieras dar media vuelta e irte.

La pelirroja siguió caminando, sin importarle que Tai aún la seguía, había olvidado el hecho de que su ya exnovio era la persona más testaruda del universo, y que sus constantes negativas no servirían de nada, él no se cansaría hasta cumplir lo que quería.

Y así lo hizo. Sora entró al edificio, saludó cortésmente al conserje, como siempre y llamó el ascensor que no tardó en abrir sus puertas, ahí rápidamente presionó el botón con el número seis y el que cerraba las puertas. Tai se apuró, pero su prisa no fue suficiente para ingresar con ella, se apoyó en las puertas ya cerradas y respiró agitado. Vio hacia la derecha, a aquella puerta que conducía hacia las escaleras, seis pisos no eran nada para él. Sin pensarlo más corrió hacia ellas y subió con rapidez.

Abrió la puerta nuevamente cuando ya había llegado a su destino, el piso número seis, y corrió hasta la puerta del departamento de la pelirroja, llegó justo cuando ella había ingresado y aún no se encerraba en su guarida.

—¡Sora!

—Déjame en paz. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —le preguntó de mala gana intentando cerrar la puerta, pero le fue inútil, obviamente Tai tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Sora, necesitamos hablar, por favor…

Suspiró frustrada y finalmente dejó de hacer fuerza para permitirle el paso a Tai. Él entró y vio como ella torcía sus labios y se cruzaba de brazos luego de cerrar la puerta. —Bien. Ya entraste, ¿feliz? Habla rápido. —ordenó.

Tai pasó su vista por el lugar, lo recordaba perfectamente. Era el departamento que le había comprado su padre cuando empezó la universidad, el cual no había usado por mucho tiempo, pues cuando empezaron una relación más formal se había mudado con él. Ahora estaba lleno de cajas por toda la sala.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sora, por favor, hablemos.

—Está bien, te escucho…

—Perdóname Sora… De verdad no sé qué fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza cuando te hice eso tan horrible. Yo te amo…

—Sí, me amas tanto que decidiste engañarme con la primera mujer que te movió el trasero. —le dijo ella siempre con su tono irónico que había conocido aquella vez.

—Es que… —suspiró frustrado. —Mira, sé que no tengo excusa para ello, pero… no sé, me sentía solo, nunca estábamos juntos…

—Ah, claro —interrumpió. —, ¿y eso te da derecho de engañarme? Eso pasaba seguido, tú estabas ocupado con los entrenamientos y los partidos y yo estaba fuera por las prácticas para terminar mi carrera… Quizás cuantas veces me engañaste.

—No, Sora, te juro que fue la única vez.

—Tai… Ya no te creo.

—Tienes que creerme porque es cierto.

—No lo sé.

—Sora, en serio… Por favor, amor, te prometo que haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

—No me digas "amor", no seas cínico.

—Es que yo te amo…

Suspiró nuevamente y pasó sus manos por su rostro en una actitud frustrada. Había arruinado lo mejor y más lindo que tenía en la vida y no sabía cómo recuperarlo… Era un completo estúpido en todo sentido, haber caído, engañado a la mujer que amaba y ahora no sabía como mierda hacer para recuperar lo que había perdido por su idiotez.

—Sora, yo te amo… De verdad, si decides perdonarme haré todo lo posible para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no te volveré a engañar, sólo tendré ojos para ti, siempre he tenido ojos para ti —corrigió. —, pero de verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando…

Ella lo vio tan mal, casi al borde de las lágrimas, estaba arrepentido y lo notaba, lo conocía como la palma de su mano…

Le creyó.

—Está bien… —suspiró. —Te perdono.

—¿De verdad? —Sora asintió. —Gracias mi amor, eres la mejor, te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes. Estaremos juntos y no haré nada para molestarte. Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, amor, lo juro.

—Que haya decidido perdonarte no significa que volvamos a estar juntos, Tai… Una cosa es perdonar y otra muy distinta es olvidar. —explicó ella. —Y no me siento lista para olvidar lo que me hiciste…

—Pero…

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te dijera que cuando estaba en Hokkaido me sentía tan sola que pasé la noche con otro hombre? ¿Me perdonarías?

—Sí… —contestó sin pensarlo, tal vez para que Sora supiera que el amor que sentía por ella era más fuerte que todo… Luego dudó un poco.

—¿Lo pasarías por alto y lo olvidarías?

—S-sí…

—No es cierto. —lo conocía, ese "s-sí" era un obvio "NO"

—Sí, porque te amo.

—Yo también… Pero no lo olvidaría… Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que lo olvide, y quizás nunca lo haga. Sé como soy, Tai, si te doy otra oportunidad, cada vez que discutamos te sacaré esta infidelidad en cara y terminaría aburriéndote de todos modos. Esta relación ya no va a ningún lado.

—No me importa… Si me lo repites a cada momento, no me importa… —dijo él acercándose a Sora y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Ella forcejeó por un momento, intentó quitar las manos del moreno de su rostro, pero él ejerció un poco más de presión, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Finalmente Sora dejó sus manos sobre las de él. Cerró sus ojos, intentando no llorar, aunque finalmente era inútil. —Yo quiero estar contigo… Te amo Sora.

Acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, ella alzó su mirada y vio sus ojos cristalinos. Tai pegó su frente a la de ella al mismo tiempo que la sintió sollozar, cerró sus ojos, ambos lo hicieron.

Tai acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Creyó que la pelirroja pondría resistencia, pero no fue así. Atrapó su labio inferior entre los de él y aprovechó que los entreabrió para profundizar el beso. Bajó sus manos por su cuello, su espalda hasta su cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sora comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos en su cabello. Esta vez el moreno comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello mientras ella seguía con sus caricias sobre su cuerpo, entonces él la alzó contra su cuerpo y caminó entre las cajas que adornaban la sala hasta llegar al sillón, la depositó con cuidado sobre él, aprovechó de quitarse su chaqueta y la camiseta, quedando con su torso desnudo para volver a repartir besos en ella. Sora acarició su espalda y su abdomen mientras se besaban apasionadamente. El moreno comenzó a subir sus manos por dejado de su camiseta hasta finalmente quitarla, recién entonces se rompió el contacto con sus labios para luego volver a su cuello y esta vez a su pecho. Ella estiraba su cuello, dejándose invadir por todas aquellas sensaciones que provocaba Tai en su cuerpo.

A medida que la besaba comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, ella en un rápido movimiento se despojó de sus tacones para hacerle la tardea más fácil al moreno. Tan pronto como retiró la prenda, Tai pasó su fuerte brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, obligándola a quedar sobre él mientras se recostaba sobre la alfombra.

Esta vez Sora repetía la acción que recientemente hacía hecho Tai y comenzó a desabrochas su pantalón. Al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban desnudos, Tai abrazó el cuerpo de la pelirroja y se giró quedando nuevamente sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Besó nuevamente su cuello al mismo tiempo que la penetraba.

A medida que aumentaba el ritmo, aumentaban también los gemidos de la pelirroja. Sentía sus uñas clavarse con mayor fuerza en su espalda, era como si aquel episodio nunca hubiese sucedido, pero no, ambos sabían que no era así.

El moreno apoyó su cuerpo sobre su costado izquierdo permitiéndole acariciar el cuerpo de su amado con su mano libre, comenzó a repartir nuevamente besos en su cuello y su oreja. Sora estrechó su cuerpo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas cuando sintió que el climax para ambos se acercaba. Comenzó a gemir más fuerte al igual que Tai hasta que terminó en el orgasmo de ambos.

Sora se le quedó viendo unos segundos, aún con su respiración agitada al igual que él, Tai aprovechó de acortar la distancia entre sus labios para besarle una vez más, la pelirroja tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acarició con suavidad. A él le encantaba sentir el roce de su piel con la suya, sus delicadas y suaves manos haciendo contacto con él.

Alzó un poco su cuerpo para quedar esta vez a un lado de ella, Sora cerró sus ojos y permaneció así intentando regular su respiración. Tai se dedicada a mirarla, observarla… A veces no podía creer tanta perfección en una mujer, de la cual, él, según las propias palabras de la pelirroja, era el dueño.

Sonrió levemente al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha hacia su hombro para acariciarlo con suavidad y luego llevar sus caricias hacia su mejilla.

Finalmente Sora abrió nuevamente sus ojos, tenía su mirada clavada al techo. Suspiró por última vez y se incorporó, paseó su vista por los alrededores hasta que dio con su camiseta, pasó incluso por encima del moreno para tomarla y finalmente ponérsela, lo mismo hizo con sus pantaletas.

—Será mejor que te vayas… —dijo ella terminando de ponerse ambas prendas.

Él seguía con su vista todos los movimientos realizados por la pelirroja, la miraba con ternura y hasta con esperanza, pero todo se derrumbó con aquellas palabras por parte de ella.

¿En serio le había dicho lo que acababa de oír? Encima de todo, lo había dicho de una forma tan cortante y opaca que hasta le hizo sentirse utilizado

—Pero… ¿por qué? Si nosotros…

—Nosotros estamos bien… Yo te quiero mucho, te amo, pero… no volveremos.

—Sora… Por favor, no…

—Tómalo como una despedida, ¿sí?

—Es que no…

—Es lo más sano para los dos… Por favor vete. —pidió ella.

Él suspiró. Estaba dolida y todo por su causa, lo notaba por sus ojos cristalinos. Y él no podía ser tan hipócrita para luchar contra su decisión. En parte la entendía, Sora necesitaba estar lejos de él y pensar con claridad.

Se vistió sin decir nada, permanecía sentado sobre el sillón mientras se ponía sus zapatillas que ni se molestó en anudar, alzó su mirada para ver a Sora, ella se encontraba de brazos cruzados con su vista baja, la vio alzar su mano derecha para limpiar lo más disimuladamente posible aquellas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Negó mentalmente reprochándose a sí mismo por su estupidez pasada. Tomó su chaqueta con su mano izquierda y se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta. Volteó una vez más hacia ella, lo estaba viendo, pero tan pronto como el moreno encontró su mirada ella se la negó y volteó hacia un costado. No estaba molesta, sino triste y decepcionada… Hubiese preferido la primera opción.

Giró su rostro hacia el frente, abrió la puerta y salió del departamento, pensando que nunca en la vida se perdonaría haber hecho sufrir al amor de su vida de tal manera.

* * *

.·.·.·.·.·.

* * *

Estaba muerto de sueño, pero por su país podía soportar 90 minutos y más.

Era la primera vez durante toda su carrera que sufría una lesión tan fuerte que lo mantenía fuera de la convocatoria para la Selección.

Aquel día se había levantado temprano para ir a la clínica, esperaba recibir ya su alta médica, que el doctor le dijera que ya se encontraba en condiciones de volver a jugar y darlo todo por su equipo, pero no. Luego del diagnóstico entregado por el médico y luego de que le indicara que aún tenía al menos para una semana más, se dispuso a realizar unos cuantos ejercicios que, según el profesional, le ayudarían a acortar su tiempo de recuperación. Y ahora, agotado y todo, aún así estaba con su celular ya listo, dispuesto a ver el partido ya sea por internet.

Lamentaba profundamente el hecho de no poder estar ahí junto a sus compañeros y amigos jugando aquel partido tan importante, porque si bien era un amistoso, no podían darlo por perdido, cada partido les ayudaría a mejorar su rendimiento y afrontar de la mejor forma posible a las clasificatorias del próximo mundial, y gracias a su lesión en el hombro tampoco podría jugar hasta dentro de un par de fechas más por el torneo francés.

—Taichi, deja eso. —se quejó la rubia que descansaba a su lado.

—Pero es que…

—Quiero dormir, ponte los audífonos si quieres.

Vio de reojo a la mujer entre sus sábanas, notando como se volteaba y tapaba su cabeza. Suspiró por lo bajo, intentando recordar cómo en su sano juicio podía haber aceptado que fuera a dormir a su departamento, se suponía que la había conocido hace una semana, y ahora, luego de una tranquila fiesta, ella se debería haber ido a su casa, pero no… Insistió ir a su departamento. Tal vez en un intento de buscar otro tipo de relación con él, pero bueno, poco le importaba aquello en ese momento, después de todo, no era la primera vez que se sentía acosado de ese modo, luego de su año y medio como jugador del Paris Saint Germain, ya había perdido la cuenta de las chicas que pretendían algo más con él, a algunas les había funcionado por un tiempo, a otras no… Lo que realmente era importante, era que dentro de pocos minutos la Selección Japonesa disputaría un partido con la Selección de Estados Unidos.

Dos de la mañana en punto en Francia, ocho de la tarde en Estados Unidos, y los jugadores salían a la cancha. A través de la pantalla de su celular y de los audífonos en sus orejas podía apreciar el furor que causaba aquel partido, el estadio lleno de estadounidenses, lo lógico, pero también había un número importante de hinchas japoneses, y a quienes enfocaban con la cámara en ese momento.

Realmente le daba gusto ver que tanta gente haya llegado a apoyarlos, le hubiese dado más gusto el hecho de estar ahí él también, pero primero lo primero, debía recuperarse de su lesión en la pierna.

Ahora se escuchaba el himno de Japón por los altoparlantes, y nuevamente la cámara se alternaba entre los mismos seleccionados y algunos hinchas, una vez terminado, se hicieron presentes los aplausos para los jugadores.

El partido transcurrió tranquilo, parejo para ambas selecciones, pero finalmente en el minuto 13 cayó el primer gol, dándole la ventaja a Japón.

—¡Goooool!

—Taichi, por favor… Cállate. —pidió nuevamente ella de mala gana.

—Sí, lo siento.

Doce minutos más tarde, Japón se situaba más arriba en el marcador, ya con dos goles a cero.

—¡Gooooooooooool! —gritó el moreno más eufórico todavía, pues este segundo gol lo había marcado un amigo muy querido de él, que conocía desde que era un niño, Davis.

—Taichi, ya es la tercera vez que te lo pido, ¡cállate! Me tienes harta. —se quejó nuevamente, más que nunca. —Apaga esa cosa. —exigió ella, haciendo un ademán de quitarle el celular.

—No, ¿sabes qué? Me iré al living. Así veo el partido tranquilo y tú te dejas de huevear de una puta vez. —reclamó esta vez él, levantándose de la cama, dispuesto a ir a la sala de estar.

—¡¿Disculpa?!

—No te hagas la loca, escuchaste muy bien.

Catherine abrió su boca con impresión, no pudiendo creer todas las barbaridades que le había dicho el moreno. Iba a reclamarle más, no se quedaría con toda aquella indignación que le hacía sentir.

—Si te gusta bien, y si no, bueno, la puerta es bien ancha, puedes irte, después de todo yo no te pedí que vinieras...

Hasta ahí. No se quedaría para soportar los ninguneos de él.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento hecha una furia. Pudo jurar que con el portazo que había pegado la rubia, había provocado un temblor en todo el piso, sin embargo, no le dio importancia, después de todo él tampoco estaba muy contento con la presencia de la rubia en su hogar, además no era la primera ve que terminaba una posible relación que ni siquiera había empezado…

Era así como había surgido el rumor en la prensa de que era un solitario, que sus relaciones con suerte duraban una semana, y eso. Y a él poco le importara que hablasen de él. Tenía que ser bueno en el fútbol, punto, para eso lo tenían en el equipo, rindiendo en la cancha lo demás valía mierda.

Siendo así, siguió en lo que era realmente importante en ese momento; el partido de la selección, de SU selección.

Minutos más tarde el árbitro le ponía fin al primer tiempo. Veía a sus compañeros encaminarse directo a los camarines, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a hablar los comentaristas, sobre cómo había sido la tónica de la primera fase del partido, y mientras ellos emitían comentarios, mostraban a parte del público japonés que había asistido al encuentro. La mayoría portaba las camisetas azul oscuro de la selección japonesa, otros agitaban banderas, pero sólo una persona llamó su atención de entre todas las que mostraban, una que además de portar la camiseta de su selección tenía una pequeña bandera japonesa pintada en su mejilla.

—¿Sora?

Si no era ella, era una persona muy parecida a ella.

Ladeó su cabeza un poco, pensando con claridad. Tenía varias pistas ahí frente a sus ojos, primero, era obvio que era japonesa, segundo, era fanática del futbol… era obvio, tercero, era pelirroja.

¿A cuántas chicas conocía que cumplieran con todas esas características?

Y aunque se tratara de ella, ¿a tal punto había aumentado el fanatismo por el fútbol de Sora que ahora hasta viajaba a otros países a ver los partidos amistosos de la selección?

Y si era ella, tampoco podía dudarlo mucho, también tenía que tener en cuenta que Davis estaba jugando aquel partido, y ellos eran amigos, le resultaba lógico que hubiese ido a apoyarlo. Si a él no le hubiesen indicado reposo casi absoluto, también hubiese viajado para verlo jugar, ya que no podía hacerlo él mismo en la cancha, lo mínimo hubiese sido ir a verlo y darle de ese modo su apoyo.

Enfocaron otra vez la cámara hacia los hinchas japoneses, pero su atención se encontraba concentrada netamente en aquella fanática pelirroja, ahora, por lo que podía ver, se encontraba de espaldas, conversando con otro de los asistentes al partido, y pudo notar algo que le haría afirmar aún más que se trataba de ella… El número 19 estampado en la parte trasera de la camiseta que portaba, y sobre él "Motomiya", el apellido de su amigo, por lo que sí estaba apoyando a Davis, por lo que SÍ podía ser Sora.

¿Qué mierda hacía en Estados Unidos?

* * *

—¿Davis?

—_Hola Tai, ¿cómo te sientes?_

—Inútil…

¿Cómo más podía sentirse sin poder jugar? Davis rió. Esa era su respuesta siempre ante aquella pregunta en particular.

—_Tranquilo, ya queda poco para que se cumpla tu licencia médica. —_suspiró, su amigo tenía razón, ya quedaba poco para acabara su tortura. —_Oye, capitán, tienes que mejorarte pronto… ¿Viste el partido de ayer? Está claro que no te necesitamos…_ —se burló.

—Sí, claro.

La Selección Japonesa finalmente había ganado el encuentro por tres goles a dos. Tal vez Davis tenía razón, y él ya no era un pilar fundamental para el equipo.

—_Es broma, Tai, si no fuese por el apoyo que nos diste antes del partido, quizás todo hubiese sido diferente. Con los chicos estamos contando los días que faltan para que te recuperes. Y a todo esto, el doctor dice que estarás bien para el partido con Corea del Sur._

—No se librarán de mi tan fácilmente. —escuchó a su amigo reír del otro lado del teléfono, entonces recordó que su llamada tenía un doble propósito. —Oye, Davis… Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

—_Sí claro, dime._

—En el partido… Había un buen grupo de hinchas japoneses.

—_Sí, llegaron varios. Fue muy motivante ver tanta gente de Japón._

—Sí… Hay algo que tengo que saber, entre esos hinchas… ¿Había alguien que tú conocieras?

—_¿Qué?_

—¿Estaba Sora ahí?

—_¿Qué? No te entiendo nada._

—¡Sora! ¿Estaba ahí, sí o no?

—_¿Tai, me escuchas?_

—¡Sí!

—_¿Bueno, Tai?_

—¡SÍ TE ESCUCHO, RESPÓNDEME!

—_Voy a cortar._

—¡NO!

Pero fue en vano, el moreno había cortado la comunicación con él y lo había dejado con toda la incertidumbre…

Pese a todo él estaba seguro. Era ella, no podía ser otra que no fuera Sora.

No la había visto en dos largos años, para él. Luego de aquella última vez juntos, se habían visto, sí, habían hablado como si nada, como si aquel periodo que estuvieron de novios nunca hubiese ocurrido, tan amigos como siempre, así había sido durante unas semanas, luego ella de la nada se había marchado y se había enterado por Mimi que le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de realizar el trabajo para su tesis en el extranjero. Meses después las negociaciones de su actual club de fútbol habían llegado a buen puerto, fichando al moreno por dos temporadas. Partió, perdió en parte el contacto con sus amigos y por ende, las esperanzas de tener nuevas noticias de ella.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

_Tenía pensado poner esta última parte, luego de que pasan los años y weás xD mucho después, tenía pensadas unas cuantas cosas más entremedio pero serían puro relleno así que chao no más xD_

_Hay que puro ir al lugar donde fueron Mimi y Sora... Yo también quiero que me baile un weón así :( xDDDDDDDD Otro regalo de cumpleaños más que sumas a la lista que le debo dar a la Vale ;D eh eh eh!~ _

_Lemon indecente... Lemon indecente EVERYWHERE xD_

_Bueno... En este capítulo como que pasé por muchas emociones por si no se habían dado cuenta xD Quizás necesarias, quizás no, pero así me imaginaba que transcurría todo :B_

_Saluditos! *-*_

_**Meny (L)**__responderé tus muchas preguntas xD **"Qué pasará con estas sueltas?"** Mimi se hace la cartucha y no le sale y Sora maraquea xD** "Sora caerá ante las sensuales redes del deseo?"** Si el show hubiese seguido de más que sí xD** "Mimi podrá controlar a Sora?"** NOOOOOO xD** "Matt podrá soportar los llantos maricas de** **Tai?" **Tampoco xD** "Tai logrará volver con Sora?" **En este capítulo no :(** "La maraca se estará acostando con alguien más en estos momentos?" **Es lo más probable, es una puta de mierda xDDDD** "Cuándo las nekos se soltarán las trenzas igual que Mimi y Sora y saldrán a parrandear de lo lindo?" **Ojalá que pronto D: Imagínate a la Karu si anda mirando a los weónes que entregan folletitos de Virgin, cómo mirará a los vedettos po xD Se los viola con toda la asexualidad del mundo x'D** "la Vale algún día dejará de jugar esas weás online y se hará un twitter?"** Así el #ValeSinTwitter no tendría gracia :(** "la k'aru algún día podrá tener vacaciones cuando corresponde?" **Esperemos que sí xD así ya no tendríamos tantos problemas para juntarnos y buscar un puto día xD** "la Piyo dejará de hacer tantas weás por la vida?** Al parecer no :( **"la Meny dejará de ser tan payasa?" **NOOOOOOOO :D** "la Leen podrá dejar de tomar, tomar y alentar a la U como si no hubiera mañana?"** JAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! lml_**,**_** Rows** *-* ahí esta la continuación cochina indecente D: Me indignas... xD,** IngrisLove y Genee :D**_

_Lo siento, tenía que contestar esas preguntas xD_

_Y eso :D Ahora me retiro seguiré debatiéndome entre ir o no a rodearme de zorras con un vodka naranja :L Fin de semana largo y ebrio xD_

_Nos leemos~ _

_;*_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
